See it from my eyes
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: We all know Tigerstar, Brokenstar and Mapleshade, just some of the few "vilians" in the warriors book series, but are they really? Read about them from my eyes and see how these so called villians are really just misunderstood cats who deserved to go to Starclan. No flames please! Guys, this is my opinion so dont be mean. Everyone has an opinion on these cats.
1. Mapleshade

**A/N: We, warriors fans, tend to judge cats on how they acted. I decided to make this story to prove to you how these so called villains are really just misunderstood cats with a bad life.**

Mapleshade is up first, since she rocks!

I think that she didn't deserve to go to the Darkforest. She was deputy of Thunderclan and met a Riverclan warrior, Appledusk. Once she had his kits, the medicine cat had found out and she, along with her two kits, were exiled from Thunderclan. Mapleshade journeyed to Riverclan but along the way, her kits were swept away by the river and drowned.

Desperate, she had hoped that Riverclan would have accepted her but to her dismay, they didn't let her stay. Worst of all, her mate, Appledusk, had fell in love with a Riverclan she-cat, even after promising Mapleshade that he would never love another. Heartbroken, she vowed revenge on both Thunderclan and Riverclan.

See, she didn't deserve to go to the Darkforest! She was just misunderstood! Now she will be trapped in darkness, heart chilled by vengeance.

Think of all the other cats whom dwell in the shadowy forest. None of the deserved this fate!

In my eyes, she did not kill, hurt or try to take over any clans, so why should she be labelled as "evil"? She lost everything that was so dear to her within a few heartbeats! She lost her kits, her clan, her mate, her chance of becoming leader. If she had someone to have helped her with what had happened to her, then she might have stars in her fur instead of darkness.

She is my one of my favourite cats, in the warriors series. Now think, if you had lost everything like she had in one day, wouldn't you be wanting revenge/ hating everyone who made this happen?

So, before you call this misunderstood Tortishell she-cat evil, think of her past and what had happened to her! She is not as mean as Rainflower, Mapleshade showed that she actually cared for Stormkit/Crookedkit and was like a mother to him in a way.

**A/N: Please no mean comments about what I say. This is my opinion on these cats and you might have different ones. I will do more cats. I can take requests on cats. Hope you enjoyed this and no flaming or I will just use it to make s'mores for myself and Grasswing!**

**-Grasswing.**


	2. Thistleclaw

**A/N: I'm back! Here are some of the cats people have suggested:**

**Darkstripe, Thistleclaw.**

**I have decided to do Thistleclaw for this chapter and Darkstripe for the next chapter.**

Thistleclaw

Now Thistleclaw wasn't evil originally, he was just ambitious. He was a very kind kit and was very sensitive. When his sister, Sweetpaw, died he was upset and heart-broken. Later, he and Snowfur had their only son, Whitekit (later Whitestorm).

When Bluefur and Snowfur went on a walk together, Bluefur mentioned Oakheart and then they found some Shadowclan cats in their territory. The two sisters chased out the Shadowclan cats and Snowfur was standing on the Thunderpath.

She was hit by a monster, killing her. When Thistleclaw heard this, he was over whelmed by grief that his mate was dead. He blamed Bluefur over and over again about it being her fault that Snowfur was dead. Thistleclaw became more battle hungry and blood thirsty since her death, yet was still a good father to Whitestorm.

Thistleclaw aimed to be deputy, but Sunstar chose Bluefur instead of him, only to his dismay, and he became more upset. He died in a pool of blood during a run in with some Riverclan warriors.

Now, he didn't intend to become evil or mean. It was an accident that it happened. No real cats are to blame. If Snowfur hadn't been hit by the monster, then the whole series would have been different. So don't go blaming Bluestar or the Shadowclan cats or calling Thistleclaw an evil, heartless cat because he became evil because of a broken heart!

It was because he felt as if he had lost almost everything and no amount of comforting from his mother (Poppydawn), his father, or his sister (Rosetail) could have helped him.

So, he never meant to be truly bloodthirsty on purpose. I'm sure that if Snowfur lived, he wouldn't have been so ambitious.

**A/N: There you have it. Everyone should think twice before calling him evil. He was just a heart broken cat that tried to be tough and hide his grief. Please, remember. No flames or I will cook s'mores on the flames! Hope you enjoyed! Darkstripe is up next. Send in more "evil" cats!**

**-Grasswing**


	3. Darkstripe

**A/N: I'm back! Here is the list of cats for the next few chapters:**

**Ch.1- Mapleshade ^**

**Ch.2- Thistleclaw ^**

**Ch.3- Darkstripe**

**Ch.4- Tigerstar**

**Ch.5- Scourge**

**Ch.6- Hawkfrost**

**Ch.7- Sol**

**Ch.8- Brokenstar**

**Ch.9- Snowtuft.**

**Tell me other cats that you wish for me to do that I didn't already list above. Here is Darkstripe.**

Darkstripe

Son of Willowpelt and Tawnyspots, killed by his half-brother Graystripe. In my opinion, Darkstripe wasn't evil but misguided. His mentor, Tigerstar (Tigerclaw then) taught him the wrong things. Darkstripe looked up to Tigerstar and believed that he said was right. Since, he didn't seem to have any other mentioned friends who didn't believe in what Tigerstar said was true, this sleek, dark grey tom took the wrong path and followed the wrong guide.

I think that during his fight with Stonefur, Darkstripe didn't actually want to kill him and lost on purpose to feel better. He might have been mean, but I don't think that he wanted to kill anyone. When he almost killed Sorrelkit (Sorreltail), he didn't plan to kill on purpose, more that he didn't want others to know what he was doing and kits can be blabber mouths.

Doesn't everyone make mistakes when they follow the wrong that their friends do? Tigerstar was the only cat who actually seemed to be kinder to Darkstripe. He did get upset when Firestar sent Brackenfur to watch over him, but wouldn't you?

Darkstripe all through the warriors series did not show him as evil, but more as someone trying to fake it to be loyal to his friend. So now you see, this Darkforest tom was actually a loyal friend to Tigerstar and every mistake that he made was not on purpose.

**A/N: This one is a lot shorter only because Darkstripe didn't do much nor did we know a lot about him. Hope this was good and send in more cats that weren't mentioned yet. I might not post anything tomorrow because I will busy, so if I do, be happy!**

**-Grasswing.**


	4. Tigerstar

**A/N: I'm back! Remember guys, this is my opinion on these cats and you might have different opinions so be nice. Here is the updated list of cats for the next chapters:**

**Ch.1- Mapleshade ^**

**Ch.2- Thistleclaw ^**

**Ch.3- Darkstripe ^**

**Ch.4- Tigerstar **

**Ch.5- Scourge**

**Ch.6- Hawkfrost**

**Ch.7- Sol**

**Ch.8- Brokenstar**

**Ch.9- Snowtuft.**

**Ch.10- Clear Sky **

**Ch.11- Hawkheart**

**Ch.12-Clawface**

**Send in others that I haven't gotten yet. Now here is the most popular Darkforest tom in all the series: Tigerstar! (This is from his birth to death, not what he did later on, because it was mainly because of his past that made him become this)**

Tigerstar

He was born to Leopardfoot and Pinestar and had two sisters, Mistkit and Nightkit. They were born about half a moon early and Tigerkit was the weakest of the three kits. Featherwhisker wasn't sure that he would even last the night. Tigerkit began to get stronger each day and about a week later, Pinestar announced to Thunderclan that he would be leaving to become a kittypet.

The clan was outraged and Leopardfoot was upset that he was leaving her with his kits and not even caring. Not long after that, Mistkit and Nightkit died and Leopardfoot was left with the kit everyone thought was weak. Tigerkit became best friends with Whitekit, Snowfur and Thistleclaw's son.

Once he reached six moons, Tigerkit became an apprentice and was apprenticed to Thistleclaw. Tigerpaw began to listen to what Thistleclaw said and he too believed that battles were the answer. Then, on a patrol with his mentor and Bluefur, he attacked a small black kit with a single white paw (Tiny, aka Scourge). He never realized that this kit would later be his killer.

Tigerpaw was the first to agree with Thistleclaw when Bluefur was chosen as deputy instead of Thistleclaw because Thistleclaw was like the father he never had. He became a warrior with the name Tigerclaw and vowed to become leader, almost as if it was for his mentor, who never got to. He had kits with Goldenflower while in Thunderclan and then became deputy. He failed in killing Bluestar, which in result, made her believe her whole clan was traitors.

He was exiled and seeked refuge in Shadowclan. Later became Tigerstar, and hoped to take over and create Tigerclan. When he invited Scourge to help him with the clans, he never wished to give anything to him. In the end, Tigerstar died the most gruesome death, being ripped open from chin to tail and lost all of his lives.

Now, did anyone understand why he hated kittypets/loners and weak cats? He hated kittypets because his father gave up leadership and become a kittypet. Wouldn't that hurt if your own parent did that to you? He hated weak cats because he was called weak and everyone believed he might die the night he was born. Also, his sisters, died from being weak (and I believe also from sickness. I'm unsure).

Nobody, no matter how evil, should die an awful death like how he did, right? He just wanted to show others that he wasn't a weak kit and then the idea of power got to his head and in the end, his downfall was a under-sized tom who snapped from being teased too much and vowed vengeance. So before you calling him a murderer, it wasn't his fault on purpose. It was because of an incident that changed his mentor for the worse.

So look past the evilness and deaths he caused and try to see the innocent kit who was just trying to become a great leader and listened to the wrong cat.

**A/N: Tigerstar is probably the Darkforest cat I know the most about his history by heart because when you read Bluestar's Prophecy like 20 times, then you can memorize someone's past like it was your own. Please no flames and ****_remember this is my opinion. You might agree or disagree with me. _**

**-Grasswing.**


	5. Scourge

**A/N: Okay guys. Here is the new list of cats for the story:**

**Ch.1-Mapleshade^**

**Ch.2-Thistleclaw^**

**Ch.3-Darkstripe^**

**Ch.4-Tigerstar^**

**Ch.5- Scourge**

**Ch.6- Hawkfrost**

**Ch.7- Sol**

**Ch.8- Brokenstar**

**Ch.9- Snowtuft.**

**Ch.10- Clear Sky **

**Ch.11- Hawkheart**

**Ch.12-Clawface**

**Ch.13-Breezepelt**

**Here are two wonderful reviews I would love to answer:**

**Wrong so wrong (guest): Okay listen, this story is called 'See it through my eyes' not Why these cats must be go to Starclan. This is my opinion on these cats, you may have others. I wrote at the top and bottom of the first chapter saying that it is my opinion. Nobody has a right to kill others, but I am showing you their past and how the one mistake(s) that they had changed them for the worst. Darkstripe did make quiet a few wrong mistake, but hasn't everyone made a wrong mistake they now regret? You can say whatever you want but it ain't going to make me feel awful about this review. So don't say that my story is fox-dung.**

**Guest: I know manipulation, I am a smart person. I go to school. The truth is Mapleshade did show some caring for Crookstar whereas Rainflower couldn't even stand to look or be near him. So, you are going to kill everyone dear to me? Fat chance. Do you know where I live? Huh?Huh? Do you know my full name? Or what town I live it? Or where my house is? My parent's names? If I have any siblings? No. So don't threaten me. You are just being a guest because you know then that you can hide and keep being mean to other and not get caught.**

**It was funny, because after I read these, the first thing I did was come up with a reply back to these comments. I didn't even feel upset :)**

**How about I have a little chat about my buddy, Scourge.**

Scourge/Tiny

When he was born, Tiny was the runt of the litter and his two littermates, Socks and Ruby, teased him non-stop about his size calling him weak. Their mother, Quince saw caring to all of them. When it was time that they went outside into the yard, Tiny had found a small hole in the fence and wanted to explore the forest.

When he and his littermates her playing with a toy, he misunderstood and caught the toy like a piece of prey. When they are going to sleep, Tiny asked Quince if they would ever go into the forest and she tells him that they are safe her and the forest cats are dangerous.

The next day, when they are outside, Ruby and Socks don't want to play with him because he was a pipsqueak or a runt. With that being the last straw, he decided to explore what was on the other side of the fence. When they are going to be adopted, Socks and Ruby are playing with the twolegs while Tiny hid. Then Ruby told him that kittens nobody wants get thrown in the river. He is upset that the twolegs doesn't want him so he goes to the whole in the fence. He crawls through and decides to go exploring in the forest then, he runs into three cats, Bluefur, Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw. Tigerpaw attacks him and Bluefur manages to save him by telling Tigerpaw that he has learned his lesson.

He runs to the city and becomes a wild cat. He finds a dog's tooth and it gets stuck in his collar while trying to get it off. After he tells everyone he killed a dog, be begins to gain a reputation and changes his name to Scourge and many moons later, the leader of Bloodclan. When Socks and Ruby, abandoned by their twolegs come to him asking for food and help. Scourge turns them down and treats them badly.

He tells them to leave and for them not to come back. Later on, Tigerstar came with Boulder and offered him territory if he helps him. In the forest, Firestar tells everyone what Tigerstar has done and Scourge tells Firestar he will be back in a few sunrises for the battle. Tigerstar gets upset and attacks Scourge. Thinking that this tiny cat could easily be beat, he is wrong when Scourge attacks him. Scourge sliced open his belly from chin to tail.

Then during the battle of Bloodclan and Lionclan, Scourge kills Firestar but doesn't know that he has more than one life. Then Firestar killed him.

Now Scourge was constantly teased by his littermates and had enough of it. When he had been attacked by Tigerstar (Tigerpaw), he wanted to get revenge. As he continued to get teased by other alley cats, be began to feel the cold ice and instead of it melting, he welcomed it. This once innocent kit became a blood-thirsty cat because of the amounts of teasing he got from everyone and Tigerpaw attacking him caused this.

If you have or were teased, then you know how Scourge felt to feel like he didn't belong and he just wanted to show everyone he wasn't weak. Yet he became an evil cat instead of a wonderful, strong cat. He tried desperately to show everyone that they were wrong about him. I'm pretty sure he regretted becoming the monster everyone saw.

I believe that he didn't deserve to be evil when it was mostly Ruby and Socks fault. In the end, he died at his half-brother's claws.

**A/N: Wow! The longest one yet! I hope you liked it! Scourge was an innocent victim of bullying. Please no flames or I will use them to make s'mores!**

**-Grasswing.**


	6. Hawkfrost

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait folks! I am not excepting anymore Darkforest cats for now, I still have quite a few to do.**

**Ch.1: Mapleshade ^**

**Ch.2:Thistleclaw^**

**Ch.3-Darkstripe^**

**Ch.4-Tigerstar^**

**Ch.5- Scourge^**

**Ch.6- Hawkfrost**

**Ch.7- Sol**

**Ch.8- Brokenstar**

**Ch.9- Snowtuft.**

**Ch.10- Clear Sky **

**Ch.11- Hawkheart**

**Ch.12-Clawface**

**Ch.13-Breezepelt**

**Here is my second favourite Darkforest kitty: Hawkfrost!**

Hawkfrost

He was born outside of the Shadowclan territory with his siblings, Moth and Tadpole. Their mother Sasha would tell them about their father. One day, Sasha told them about how Ken, her owner left her and when she is hunting, Hawk and his siblings decide to go and try to find Ken. When Sasha is out hunting, the three of them start their adventure in the Twolegs place.

When they are exploring, they get scared and then find a small window propped open, leading to the basement of an abandoned house. What happened was, the window got stuck, and the rain began to flood the house. Sasha arrived just in time and managed to pull out Hawk and Moth, but sadly, Tadpole drowned. Distraught from her kit's death, she decided to take them somewhere safer.

The joined Riverclan and Moth and Hawk became Mothpaw and Hawkpaw. They finally learned a bit about their father and Sasha knew that Shadowclan would recognize her, so she left Riverclan and her kits. As Hawkpaw got older, he became Hawkfrost and was ambitious, just like his father. He was deputy for the short period when Mistyfoot went missing but once she returned, Hawkfrost was mad. Once he learned entirely about whom his father was, he believed that what Tigerstar did was right and tried to prove to Brambleclaw that their father was good.

Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw were in the prophecy, 'Blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red'. He tried to help Brambleclaw kill Firestar but in the end, Brambleclaw killed his half-brother and the blood of Hawkfrost flowed into the lake, turning it red.

Later on, Hawkfrost manages to recruit Ivypaw to the Darkforest and trains her "to be the best warrior." When the Darkforest cats are attacking, Hawkfrost aims to attack Ivypool but Hollyleaf jumps in the way and Hawkfrost injures the black warrior. Hollyleaf dies and then you see Hawkfrost in Thunderclan camp, which is where Brambleclaw kills him.

Now Hawkfrost never knew at first that what his father did was wrong and believed in what his now dead father, Tigerstar taught him. Hawkfrost was misguided by his cunning father and tried to become leader. But it all was in vain, with his half-brother turning on his at the last second and killing him. After that, Hawkfrost chose to be evil and cunning, just like his father. Yet, I'm sure that he probably remembers when he was a fun, playful kit, when he watched his brother drown in front of him, Tadpole's wails and unable to save him, his mother leaving him and his sister behind.

He made the wrong choice by following his father rather than the light and had to pay with his life, dying twice because of it. Haven't we all done the wrong things?

**A/N: I do like Hawkfrost but at the end, I was mad with the Erins for making him kill Hollyleaf! He was just a poor, tiny kit who thought that father knows best. I hope you guys liked this chapter and remember, this is my opinion, and you might have a different one.**

**-Grasswing**


End file.
